


Curiosity

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Angelic Grace, Background Relationships, Bottom Dean, First Time Bottom Dean, Fluff and Smut, Grace Sex, Hunter Castiel, M/M, Profound Bond, Riding, Righteous Man Castiel, Size Kink, Top Castiel, reverse verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:59:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: This was condemned and frowned up, illegal and wrong, but Dean loved to push the limits and he loved to indulge in pleasure.Castiel’s soul was constantly calling out to him and Dean was helpless against answering the call.





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.

Castiel watched how a slow smile spread across Dean’s features and felt his cock hardening with interest. Dean’s grace crackled in the air and his green eyes brightened with a knowing glint as Dean’s clothing finally seemed to disappear from his body to leave both of them naked.

Without thinking Castiel let his eyes trace over Dean’s bare form and noting the freckles, the muscles and lines of Dean’s nude body on display before him. The only thing that remained on his snarky angel was a rosary he’d noticed Dean sometimes had on his wrist. The same one that his angel played with when he was thinking. A sign of Dean’s faith and Castiel wondered if it wasn’t a bit of an anchor for Dean when he was feeling faithless.

He’d noticed an increasing attention put towards it whenever Dean’s movements had dragged Castiel’s eyes towards it.

“Just sit back, Cas. I’m going to take care of you. I’m going to take good care of you.” Dean murmured and slowly closed the distance between them as Castiel relaxed back against the headboard of the bed. The wood was cool against his own naked back and in no time Dean was climbing up to straddle his lap with a wicked gleam to his eyes.

A flash of beautiful, bright grace darted through Dean’s green eyes and Castiel’s breathing caught in his chest at the sight.

The fact that an angel, the angel who hauled him out of Hell and branded him with his handprint, was pressing against him, completely naked and hard, had arousal burning hotter in his gut than any of the countless one-night-stands he’d fucked or been fucked by.

Everything had seemed to be pushing them towards this point, the tension and the glances shared between them. He wanted to crawl inside Dean, press close to that warm and soothing grace, instead of interacting with the outside world. Castiel wanted to get lost in Dean, in his angel’s warm and safe embrace, instead of facing the horrors that awaited him outside of this room.

“Dean.” His angel’s name was said low and rough when Dean’s skilled fingers stroked up his hard cock, teasing and knowing, as Castiel jerked and moaned lowly at the pleasure it was sending bounding through him.

“ _Cas_.” a teasing grin answered him, Dean’s eyes hooded with pleasure and glowing with grace, as Castiel touched Dean’s sides with the pads of his fingers. The look of awe couldn’t be kept from his features and Dean seemed to know he needed a few moments to explore.

* * *

He sat there, grace teasing Castiel and sending bolts of pleasure racing through the human, as the Righteous man drank him in and learned his body. Dean leaned forward and pressed their lips together and grinned when Castiel’s hands dragged him closer as they kissed. He used the time to stretch and lube himself, a beautiful abuse of grace that had him mentally smirking, before he pulled back to look at flushed cheeks.

This was wrong. This was condemned and frowned up, illegal and wrong, but Dean loved to push the limits and he loved to indulge in pleasure. Castiel’s soul was constantly calling out to him and Dean was helpless against answering the call. He adored Castiel; adored the grumpy human with a heart of gold and a righteous path.

He’d never seen a more beautifully submissive and willing being than Castiel. His pretty hunter effortlessly yielded to him, soft and pliant, even as Dean decided that he wanted to see what it felt like to ride Castiel’s thick, hard cock. Dean had seen more than enough of Castiel’s fantasies of him impaled on Castiel’s cock to whet his curiosity.

Humans didn’t have the same designations that angels did and Dean couldn’t get pregnant, he wasn’t equipped for it, and that fact would be his saving grace for indulging himself in taking pleasure with Castiel. This way he wouldn’t have to worry about their coupling producing a Nephilim because he knew a human meant to house an angel _could_ become pregnant regardless of gender.

“Think you’re ready for me?” he teased and Castiel frowned. A quick glance at the hunter’s mind revealed concern about the lack of prep. Of course Castiel was worried about him hurting himself despite the fact that Dean was an angel and he could take far more pain than a mere human. “I took care of that myself. I’m all ready for you.”

Blue eyes blinked at him and Dean watched as Castiel felt him shift. Castiel’s warm hands fell to Dean’s hips and the fingers flexed against his skin. Dean grinned in anticipation and without hesitation he reached back to grab onto Castiel’s cock so he could start sinking down on it. Inch by inch he took the thick cock inside him as Castiel’s head fell back with a moan escaping.

Dean watched Castiel’s cheeks flush, his soft lips parting and blue eyes were dark, hooded in pleasure, as Dean continued to take every single inch of Castiel inside his vessel’s ass.

“Dean.” His name was breathed out in a gloriously wrecked tone and fingers flexed against his hips as Dean took Castiel the rest of the way inside him with a luxuriously filthy moan. It felt surprisingly good to be split open and fucked full of a warm, hard cock. “Dean.” another gasp escaped Castiel and Dean watched as Castiel’s soul writhed in surprised pleasure.

“Cas,” his lips quirked, “You ok? You looked a little wrecked.”

“Yes…I’m fine. Just…tight.” Castiel’s eyes had slipped closed and Dean could practically taste the pleasure Castiel felt as he clenched around Castiel’s cock. He shifted his hips, experimenting with the sensation of full and the burn of being stretched open, as he watched Castiel’s reactions.

With Castiel’s hands on his hips Dean started moving, a slow rolling motion, as his hands landed on Castiel’s shoulders and he started to work his body on top of Castiel’s cock. He could feel Castiel’s cock moving inside him as he rode the hunter and watched Castiel fall into the pleasure of having his cock squeezed tightly by Dean’s warm hole.

Castiel’s long fingers dug in to his hips and then they shifted up when Castiel was lost to the pleasure of Dean vigorously riding him, ass clenching tight and body moving quickly as Dean’s own pleasure started to build each time Castiel’s cock brushed his prostate. A litany of  _Dean Dean Dean Dean_  escaped Castiel in a steady stream that only had Dean rolling his hips forward more, quickly and harshly riding Castiel as he sought their pleasure. Dean grinned and thoroughly enjoyed the feeling he was getting from their fucking.

It was different from fucking another angel or the occasional human, humans that were not his brother’s vessel or any vessel at all, but this was _Cas_ and Castiel was the exception to a lot of his rules. And there was something about Castiel that had him _wanting_ to try something an Alpha angel wasn’t meant to do.

“Oh fuck. Oh wow…that’s…so good baby…” Castiel whined, “Oh fuck fuck fuck fuck… _Dean—_ ” Castiel mouth dropped open as he moaned at the feeling of Dean surrounding him. Dean used his grace to slick his hole more and tightened himself so Castiel was cursing, moaning and gasping, as Dean’s tight hole moved along the length of his cock.

“Is that one of those endearments you humans use?” his tone was teasing and light as the hunter moaned lowly, hips jerking up to fuck himself into Dean’s ass, before Dean shifted closer to press their mouths together again.

They kissed and Dean kept up the motion, clenching down on Castiel as he rode the hunter, while his fingers knotted in Castiel’s dark hair to keep their mouths pressed together. The beads of his rosary pressed against Castiel’s shoulder and the hunter’s hands fell back to his hips.

“You’re so good, Cas. So good for me.” Dean praised. He knew the more submissive angels he’d coupled with preened at such endearments and the response in Castiel’s soul let him know that Castiel was the same way.

Dean shifted back and resumed quickly moving his hips forward as Castiel fell apart under him. Castiel’s moans filled the room and the force behind Dean’s motions had the headboard banging against the wall. Without pausing his grace continued teasing Castiel and the only thing his hunter was able to manage was his name.

_Dean_

_Dean_

_Dean_

_Dean_

“You’re so beautiful. That’s it, Cas. You’re so good. So perfect.”

_Dean_

_Dean_

_Dean_

_Dean_

It spurred him on and he felt Castiel’s face pressing against him as he clutched at Dean’s body while they moved. Castiel’s orgasm had his soul flaring bright and Dean took him through it as his own followed shortly after. Dean kept his hand clamped over his mark that rested on Castiel’s shoulder as a sign of their profound bond and a taboo claim that he knew he should have never made.

A claim on Michael’s vessel that he was waiting for Michael to punish him for. But it was hard to regret it watching as Castiel’s soul, flaring and beautiful, practically melted in the face of the pleasure Dean had gave him.

They stayed like that, Dean’s arms shifted to wrap around his hunter and Castiel’s face pressed against his shoulder, until Castiel pulled away. His cheeks were flushed, eyes dark and hair wild as he stared at Dean in surprise.

“That was your grace.” he murmured and Dean shrugged it off like it was no big deal.

But it was. Letting his grace touch Castiel in such a way, letting it sink in to Castiel and lazily twine around the Righteous Man’s soul, was a very, very big deal and Dean knew he should have done it.

“Yeah, Cas. And your soul.” he leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together. Castiel’s soul that was bright and pure and beautiful as it reached out for him, always reached out for him, when Dean showed up.

He pressed a kiss to Castiel’s forehead and took in the soft, sated expression on the Righteous Man’s face.

This was worth breaking a few rules.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought you all might like something a bit lighter after that heavy, darker kind of prompt I filled before this one. I figured I should have something of both that way everyone has something to enjoy.
> 
> And I really do hope you all enjoyed this one.


End file.
